


Angel Pranks

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel ends up pranking Castiel and he comes to reader for help in getting cleaned up from his brothers antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Pranks

The bunker was quiet. The days hunt had gone down smoothly and now you were all taking some time to yourselves to relax for a while. Sam was in the library, reading as per, as Dean was in the living-room with a beer and flicking through numerous channels. As soon as you had got back with the boys, you went straight to your room to change into your pyjamas, which consisted of some small shorts and a plain vest top. On your way to your room, you had also plucked a beer from the fridge and slowly drank as you pottered around your room. Dean slumped back into the sofa and nursed his beer when a flutter of wings sounded from behind.  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Hey, Cas-um," Dean was shortly cut off as he turned to look at the angel, "what the hell happened to you?" Castiel was stood behind Dean and was covered in flour.  
"Gabriel happened."  
"Um, alright, sure."  
"Where is (y/n)?"   
"Hi, Cas!" You padded through into the living-room just as the angel had asked, idly flicking through your phone before you looked up, "oh, uh, did I miss something?"  
"Apparently Gabriel happened." Dean noted from the sofa, his attention had been turned back to the TV.  
"Hello, (y/n)."  
"Are you...alright? Why are you covered in flour?"  
"Gabriel pulling one of his...jokes. I was hoping to ask you for some assistance."  
"Sure what do you need?"  
"Well, I was hoping that you could assist in getting this flour off me."  
"Can't you just mojo it off like you usually do?"  
"Yes, but my wings need to be cleaned manually, I-"  
"Wait, hold up, your  _wings?_ Aren't they kind of, uh, personal? Others shouldn't be touching them? I mean, I haven't even seen your wings before."  
"I trust you."  
"Why not Dean? Or Sam?"  
"You would have a much more delicate touch."  
"Oh, well, thanks."  
"So, will you help?"  
You hesitated briefly as you felt as though doing this would be an invasion of Cas' privacy, but he did say that he trusted you and asked for your help. It wasn't an unknown fact to yourself that you also had quite the crush on the angel before you, which also aided your hesitation.  
"Uh, yeah, sure," you pinched the bridge of your nose between your thumb and forefinger as you thought about how you were going to do this, "alright, go to the bathroom and strip to your boxers. I'll be there shortly."  
Cas smiled wholly and gave you a small nod before heading down the hall and towards the bathroom.  
"Did you just tell an angel to strip?" Dean snorted as you sat down briefly next to him.  
"I totally did." You laughed.  
"Well, good luck." Dean patted your shoulder. You nodded and after giving Cas a few minutes, you lifted from the sofa and began to make your way to the bathroom before you waited too long and to prevent a half naked angel walking through the bunker asking where you were - although that doesn't seem like such a bad thing when you think about it.  
"Hey, Cas, it's me," you tapped lightly on the bathroom door, "can I come in?"  
"Yes."  
You turned the door handle and pushed the door open, slipping inside the bathroom before closing the door behind you once more. When you turned around, you were greeted with a half naked Cas, which shouldn't have come as a surprise considering you asked him to be like this. Your cheeks immediatly flushed a slight red as you looked Cas' toned body over. With the clothes off, it was mainly his hair and face that had flour in, save for a few bits that had gone down the collar of his shirt and sprinkled onto his shoulders. Looking around, you saw his clothes in a pile on the bathroom counter.  
"Okay, uh, wait here just a sec; I forgot about your clothes. I'm just going to pop these in the washing machine and get you some clean clothes, okay?" You brushed past Cas and felt the heat radiating from his body from the close proximity. You quickly scurried out of the bathroom and back through to the living room to where Dean was seated.  
"Hey, Dean. I need to put Cas' clothes in the wash, can I get some of yours to lend to him before his clothes are dry again?"  
Dean groaned and dropped his head back before answering, "yeah, sure, whatever."  
"Thanks!" You quickly went back down the hall and to the wash-room where you quickly put Cas' clothes into a washing machine and turned it on before hurrying back down and to Dean's room. You sifted through Dean's draws and pulled out some sweatpants, a plain black shirt, some socks, and some new boxers. You closed the draw and quickly walked back out of the room as to not keep Cas waiting too long. You knocked on the door again before to let Cas know it was you, and this time he opened the door for you.  
"Alright, your clothes are in the wash and Dean's letting you borrow some of his stuff until your clothes are dry." You placed the pile of clothing on the counter before turning back to Cas as he closed the door once more. Upon close inspection of Cas, you also noticed that he had some kind of liquid in his hair too, and you walked up to him, lifting your hand to his hair to see what it was. When you felt the sticky consistency of it, you pulled away and made a disgusted face.  
"Cas, what the hell else did he pour on you other than flour?" You moved over to the sink and quickly washed the sticky residue from your fingers.  
"Honey, I think."  
"Can I ask why?"  
"I suppose it was so the flour would stay stuck and not just fall off."  
"That makes sense, kinda when people get covered in honey and then feathers."  
Cas' brows furrowed in confusion at your remark and you waved him off before brushing past him again and moving towards the shower. You leant in and turned it on, testing the temperature of the water before allowing Cas in.  
"Is this temperature okay for you? Stick your hand in." You moved out of the way slightly as Cas moved forward and stuck his hand under the water. He was stood extremely close to you and you tried to keep your thoughts PG as his chest was mere inches from your face and you could smell him.  
"That feels nice." He answered before pulling his hand back out.  
"Alright, well, jump in and let's get this stuff out of your hair."  
Cas smiled as he moved past you and into the stream of water.  
"I remember I very much enjoyed showering in my time as a human." Cas mummered as he enjoyed the steady flow of water against him.  
"They are pretty awesome." You nodded and watched as Cas just stood there in the shower with his eyes closed. You smiled as you watched him.  
"Okay, let's start cleaning you up, we don't want you getting pruney." You laughed as you leant in the shower and picked up a bottle of your shampoo and squirted a small amount of it onto the palm of your hand before putting the bottle back down. Cas watched you with interest as you rubbed the shampoo in between your hands.  
"Close your eyes and dip your head down a little so I can reach." You said and Cas complied. You stepped forward slightly and your leg was getting slightly damp from the splash of the water as it hit the floor. You ran your fingers through Cas short hair, lathering and massaging it through to clear it from the flour and honey. Cas hummed in appreciation which took you by surprise as the angel never really made appreciative sounds or made any kind of sign that he was enjoying something.  
"You like that?" You asked as you made sure you covered all of his hair.  
"Very much so, the feeling is quite relaxing."  
"You should try actual massages then; they're even better."  
"I would like that. Would you show me?"  
"You want me to give you a massage?"  
"Yes."  
"Sure, I can try. I'm not a professional masseuse, but I can give it a shot."  
"You seem to be very good with your hands."  
You blushed lightly at Cas' praise and the innuendo that was held behind, which you knew Cas wouldn't get.  
"Okay, lift your head and rinse all the bubbles out."  
Cas head tilted back up and let his hair run under the water as the suds washed down his body; his hands running through his hair as he helped in getting out the shampoo. You repeated another shampoo, just to make sure all of the flour and honey was out, before you then put in some conditioner. As he rinsed out the conditioner, you picked up some shower gel and placed a generous amount into your hand once more before rubbing them together.  
"Take some of that shower gel and do your front, I'll get your back." You knew that he could probably do this part himself (as well as every other part), but you weren't going to miss an opportunity to run your hands along Cas' back - or any other part of him for that matter. However, you did remember that he asked you to give him a massage, so this wasn't the last time you'd be running your hands along his bare skin. You had to bite your lip as you moved your hands along Cas' shoulder blades, moving down his spine. You were slow with your movements, enjoying the feeling of him. As you did this, Cas' arms were moving in front of him as he lathered up his stomach and under his arms. The thought of pushing you against the shower wall and kissing you ran through Cas' head briefly, but he shook it off as he wasn't sure of the feeling or whether that was appropriate. As much as you didn't want to pull your hands away, you eventually did.  
"Okay, now just rinse all that off. When you're done, turn the shower off and I've got a towel waiting for you." You stepped away and went to another towel to dry off your arms and the parts of your legs that got water on. Your clothes also got a bit wet which meant you'd have to change them. The water turned off and you grabbed Cas' towel and handed it to him as you took a smaller towel and began to dry his hair a little with it. Cas moved the towel over his body as he caught the droplets of water and dried his skin. When his hair was drier, you moved the towel away and put it over the radiator as you waited for Cas to finish drying off his body. When he was done, he looked down uncomfortably at his drenched boxers. You thought for a second before taking the towel from him.  
"Lift your arms a little." You instructed and he followed. You took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, tucking it in at his hip.  
"Now you can take off your boxers. I'll be in my room changing into some dry clothes too, just get dressed in here then meet me in there, okay? Leave the shirt off though because I'm gonna help you with your wings."  
Cas smiled and nodded to which you turned and walked out of the bathroom to go to your own room. Once you were there, you shut the door behind you and began stripping of the slightly damp clothing and moved to your dresser to get something different to wear. You decided on some sweatpants and a white vest top. You also picked out some of your fluffy bed socks and put them on, tucking the bottoms of the sweatpants into them. As you were putting on the second sock, you heard a light knock on your bedroom door.  
"Yeah?" You shouted.  
"It's me." Cas' gravelly voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
"Come on in, Cas."  
The door opened and Cas walked in, closing it behind him. He stood awkwardly by the door as you got up from sitting at the edge of the bed. You'd never seen Cas in anything other that his normal attire of the trench-coat and suit, but you liked this look on him; he looked more human. His hair was slightly dishevelled from your towel drying, making him look as if he'd just woken up and had bed head. That or sex hair. All you knew was that Cas looked hot and you praised yourself for the choice of clothing.  
"Just sit down on the bed, Cas. Do you want tea of coffee or anything like that?"  
"No, thank you." Cas brushed past you and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was holding onto the t-shirt you gave him as he sat.  
"Alright, I'll be back in 2 minutes. I want tea and I need to get a blanket so I don't get my bed messy." You left Cas in your room as you padded your way down the hall and to the kitchen.  
"How was shower sex with an angel?" Dean commented as you passed, his face held a childish smirk.  
"Dean!"  
"What?"  
"We didn't have sex! I just washed his hair."  
"Yeah, yeah, that's why you're in different clothes because you were under the shower with him." Dean giggled as he joined you in the kitchen.  
"No, I changed clothes because they got wet."  
"I bet they did." He winked and you punched him in the shoulder.  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
"Because."  
"Because why?!"  
"Just because." You turned on the kettle and then went into the cupboard underneath the sink to get a tub. You filled the tub with warm water and then grabbed a cloth. Walking back down the hall with the tub of water and the cloth, you walked into your room where Cas was now walking around and looking at the books that lined your shelves. You placed the tub on the bed side table before walking back out to finish making your tea and to get a blanket. The kettle finished boiling just as you got back into the kitchen and you poured the hot water into the mug before swirling the teabag around and taking it back out. You put sugar and milk in before heading back out of the kitchen, picking up a blanket on the way and walking back into your room, kicking the door closed behind you. You placed your tea on the bedside table next to the tub as you spread the blanket over the bed.  
"Okay, Cas," you sat cross-legged near the headboard of the bed and patted the space in front of you, "come sit down."  
Cas moved over and also sat cross-legged on the space in front of you.  
"Okay, just, uh, let your wings out I guess."  
Cas nodded before relaxing his shoulders and turning his head slightly to look at you, "you might want to close your eyes briefly."  
That made you a little nervous, but you complied, shutting your eyes. You felt a bright light in front of your eyelids as if someone was shining a torch in front of your closed eyes. When the light faded, you cautiously opened one eye a little to see if it was okay to. When you did, your breath hitched in your throat as you saw the large black wings in front of you. They spanned almost the same size of your room as they splayed across each side of the bed and pooling over the edge and onto the floor. The most of the flour and honey damage was at the middle of the wings, which was going to be easier for you.  
"Cas, you're wings-they're beautiful."  
"Thank you for doing this, (y/n)."  
"Don't worry about it. Um, shall I just start?"  
"Of course."  
Before touching the wings with a cloth, you couldn't help yourself from reaching out and stroking the feathers through your fingers. They felt soft and silky as they moved in between your fingers. Cas seemed to tense up a little at your touch and you immediately stopped.  
"I'm sorry, was that okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"No, no, I'm just not used to my wings being touched."  
"Are you sure you trust me with this?"  
"Yes."  
You nodded, reaching over to the tub and dipping the cloth into the warm water before ringing it out a little. Moving the cloth to Cas' wings, you started on the right one as you slowly ran the warm cloth along the feathers. Cas sighed and relaxed into the touch which also helped you to relax. You gently untangled the matted feathers, brushing off the flour and wiping away the honey. Cas couldn't explain what he was feeling, but the sensations that he got from your fingers running through his wings was something he never wanted to stop feeling. It made him feel both tense and relaxed at the same time, and the sensations seemed to gravitate to his groin and lower abdomen, making his sweatpants tent slightly. He wasn't completely sure of the reaction his body had and whether it was a good thing or bad thing, so his hands moved to cover the bulge slightly. He was sure something that felt this good couldn't possibly be bad, but he tried to cover it anyway. It was when your fingers ran along the roots of the feathers that felt the best and he let out what he thought was just a sigh, but was more of a breathy moan and he put pressure on his growing erection - which sent a wave of pleasure through him.  
"You okay, Cas? Did that hurt?"  
"N-no, carry on."  
You carried on your ministrations on Cas' wings, unknowing of the effect it had on the angel. His heart rate was increasing and he was breathing heavy. Was he ill? Your fingers brushed against the sensitive nerves, coaxing another moan from Cas.  
"Cas, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." He breathed.  
"I can stop if this is too much and maybe continue it a bit later?"  
"No, it's okay."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."  
"It's not that, you're not hurting me. It feels quite the opposite."  
"So it feels good?"  
"Very good."  
"Oh.  _Oh._ " Your eyes widened slightly as you realised that what you were doing was effecting the angel in a completely different way than you would have expected. You decided to test it as you moved your fingers from the part of the wing which was attached to Cas' back, along the top and then carded them through the feathers. Cas' eyes fluttered shut and his head dipped slightly as he let out another breathy moan.  
"How does that feel, Cas?" You knelt up, inching closer to the angels back as you ran both hands through each wing.  
"Very, very good. I-ahh," he was cut off lightly when he moaned as your fingers tugged lightly on the feathers, "I-I'm not sure what this feeling is."  
"Describe it to me." You continued your ministrations on Cas' wings, your mouth mere inches away from Cas' bare neck, your breath tracing along his shoulders.  
"It feels, um, good. My vessel's body is reacting in a very unusual way."  
"In what way, Cas?"  
"The sensations seem to go straight to my...lower regions."  
"Go on..." You began peppering light kisses along the line of Cas' shoulders and the back of his neck as your hands still ran through the feathers.  
"My-hnng-penis is very erect right now and-unhhh-it feels better when I press it."  
"I can help you with that, if you like?" You moved so you could see Cas' face and he turned his head to the side to see you. His normally blue eyes were blown black with lust. His face held arousal and confusion as he didn't know how to deal with what he was feeling.  
"How?"  
"Have you ever been intimate with anyone, Cas?"  
Cas shook his head nervously and you smiled at the innocence that laced through his features.  
"If I do anything you don't want then you can stop me, okay?"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to make it feel better and make you feel amazing."  
Cas looked slightly scared, but he nodded in agreement. You shifted away from his back and he whimpered lightly at the loss of contact. You moved to stand at the foot of the bed and then knelt in front of him, crawling towards him until you were straddling his hips.  
"Is this okay?" You asked, your hands holding the sides of his head as he looked up at you and you gently ran your fingers through his still slightly damp hair. Cas nodded and you leant forward, gently pressing your lips to his. The kiss was quick, a test to see if you were both on the same page. When you pulled away, Cas was looking straight into your eyes before he leant forward and initiated the second kiss. This kiss was more hungry and needy as your lips moved together fast. His hands went to your thighs either side of him, sliding up them and gripping your hips. You were both panting and moaning into each others mouths as your hands carded through his hair, tugging lightly at the nape of his neck, eliciting a groan from the angel as his grip on your thighs grew tighter and you were sure that you would have bruises there in the morning. You broke away from his lips to trail kisses along his stubbled jaw and down his neck, to which he tilted his head to give you better access. You kissed and nipped at the space where his neck met his shoulder, sucking a small love-bite onto it before soothing over it with your tongue. Cas gasped and hissed at the sensations as he tried to pull you closer to him by your hips, causing you to grind against him. Cas' eyes fluttered and his head fell against your shoulder as he tried to grind up against you again to gain some more friction. You pulled away from Cas' neck, kissing his lips once more before pushing on his shoulders so he fell back - making sure not to trap his wings. He looked up at you confused and you just leant down, giving him a reassuring kiss before slowly moving down his body. You licked a line down his neck before you began peppering light kisses down his chest and torso. You nipped at his hipbones as your fingers ran along the seam of his sweatpants. You situated yourself in between his legs and he watched you with interest.  
"Lift up, angel." You patted the sides of his hips, hooking your fingers under his sweatpants. His hips rose slightly so that you could remove the fabric, still leaving his boxers on. You threw the sweatpants somewhere behind you to be found at a later date as you leant back down and trailed light kisses up Cas' covered length, watching his face for a reaction. As soon as your mouth pressed against his erection, his head fell back, letting out a loud moan as his hands went to your head to keep your there. You smiled as you mouthed at the fabric before slipping your fingers under waistband of his boxers and making him lift up once more. Pulling his boxers down and off his legs, you now saw Cas in all of his beautiful naked glory. You knelt up for a few seconds, awing at the angel before you. Leaning down once more, you licked a stripe from the base of Cas' length to the tip, swirling your tongue at the head before taking him wholly into your mouth. The sounds that were coming from the angel were downright pornographic and went straight to your centre. Cas hands went to your head once more, fisting at your hair as he moaned. You bobbed up and down, swirling your tongue around the head on the way up and licking off the beads of pre-cum which formed there. Cas' breathing started to become more erratic and was moaning more, so you pulled off of him with a pop, making him whimper. You crawled back over the angel before he could protest and kissed him passionately, pushing your tongue into his mouth and tracing the roof of his mouth and making him taste himself. He sighed into the kiss and held onto your hips. You sat up on Cas' hips, placing your fingers at the hem of your tank top and lifting it over your head to reveal your breasts that were covered in a black lacy bra. Cas sat up to meet you and pulled you close to him to press his lips to yours gently.  
"Your body is beautiful, (y/n)." Cas mummered against your lips as his hands ran up and down your sides before they stopped at your ribs, his thumbs tracing along the underside of your bra.  
"That's some high praise coming from an angel."  
"I have seen many things in my time, but you are the most beautiful and gentle soul I have ever come across."  
"Sap." You smiled against his mouth, kissing him some more. You arms went behind your back to the clasp of your bra, undoing it and letting it fall down your arms, also throwing it somewhere in the room. Cas' eyes went wide as he looked down at your breasts, his breath caught in his throat slightly.  
"You can touch me all you want, Cas. Don't be afraid." You took his hands and gently placed them on your breasts, he was hesitant at first, but then began to slowly massage them, looking up at you for approval. His mouth went to your neck and began to kiss and bite at the same time that he rolled both nipples between his fingers. The feeling caused you to moan out and grind against Cas.  
"Cas..." You breathed.  
"Is this okay?" He whispered against your neck and you nodded, too lost in the sensations to speak. Cas' hands slowly moved away from your breasts and down your stomach, stopping at the waistband of your sweatpants and looking up at you with questioning eyes. You smiled, kissing him before standing up off of his hips and shimmying off the clothing, making sure to move your hips a little more to get the angel that much more worked up. He watched you in awe as you crawled back over him, the two of you now equally naked, skin moving over skin. His hands moved from your shoulders, tracing the line of your spine before tracing the curve of your ass and down your thighs. You gave him all the time he needed to explore you and you did the same as your hands roamed all over his chest while you kissed at his neck.  
"Are you sure you want this?" You whispered as you moved to face Cas.  
"Yes."  
"I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. If there's anything you don't like, just tell me, okay? If you want to stop then we can."  
"I don't want to stop."  
"We haven't even got to the good part yet." You laughed and kissed him once again with more hunger. Your hands reached behind Cas, tracing the joints of his wings and moving your fingers through the silky, black feathers. Cas pulled you tight to him and you could feel his erection against your wet centre. His head dipped to your shoulder, letting out breathy moans as you worked through his wings, tugging lightly and sifting through them.  
"I-I need..." Cas breathed against your neck.  
"What do you need, angel?"  
"More...I need more."  
You kissed him before leaning over him and pushing the two of you back down so Cas was lying on his back once more and you were looming over him. Your fingers still ran through his wings and Cas was whimpering now with frustration, his hips thrusting slightly, causing you to moan.  
"Please..." He moaned against your neck.  
"Shh, I got you. I'm gonna take care of you." You kissed him as reassurance before you took his hard length into your hand, pumping it a few times before lining it up at your entrance.  
"You ready?"  
Cas nodded, but you weren't sure he knew what he was ready for. You went ahead anyway, continuing to kiss him as you lowered yourself onto him, taking him in to the hilt. Cas let out an animalistic groan at the sensation, head falling back against the pillows. You gasped and panted lightly, sitting still for a few seconds to allow yourself to adjust to Cas' size. You then slowly started to move your hips which earned you a deep groan from the angel as his hands immediately went to your hips and he thrust his hips up to meet yours. Pleasure surged through your body at the feeling of Cas inside you. This was not how your evening was planned to go, but you weren't going to complain in the slightest. You began to pick up the pace as yourself and Cas moved together and moaned. Cas quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he kissed you passionately. Your hands carded through his wings, adding extra to the pleasure for the angel.  
"(y/n)..." Cas moaned against your lips and you nipped at his bottom lip, one hand moving to tangle in his dark brown hair while the other ran through the feathers. Cas' lips moved to your neck as he gently bit and sucked a hickey in it's place. You hissed lightly at the slight sting, but the sting faded as you became overwhelmed with pleasure. Your movements were becoming sloppier as you idly grabbed and clawed at Cas' back and shoulders, trying to get as close as possible to the angel. Your bodies were slick with sweat as skin moved against skin. Cas' hands were everywhere, as if trying to touch every single part of your body to memory. Cas wiggled his hips slightly, changing the angle and began hitting that sweet spot inside you.  
"Cas! There...again." You moaned, your foreheads pressed together. Cas complied, repeating the movement and enjoying the way you reacted, screaming out and clinging to him. He had never felt such pleasure before and he wanted to be able to feel this more often. He began to feel a pressure building in his abdomen which frightened him slightly, causing him to stutter in his movements.  
"(y/n), I feel-unnhh-I feel something..."  
"Just let go, Cas. I got you, you're safe." You said between kisses as you were also teetering on the edge of pure bliss. At your words, Cas complied and let go. His body tensed and his thrusts paused briefly as he came, shooting hot spurts inside of you and causing you to fall over the edge with him. The lights in the room burst and Cas' eyes glew a bright blue, but it barely fased you as you were in a state of bliss. Cas bit down on your shoulder as he moaned in pure ecstasy as your body shook and spasmed around him, milking him of his orgasm. His wings fluttered and shook as his orgasm rippled through him. When you both finally came down from your highs, you stayed sat where you were for a while as you both tried to catch your breaths.  
"Was that okay?" You whispered and pressed light kisses along Cas' jaw.  
"Yes, that was...there are no words."  
You giggled and Cas smiled along with you. Moving your head to face him, you ran a hand through his hair, pushing small curls out of his face that were stuck there from the sweat. You admired the blissed-out and post-orgasmic face of the angel in front of you. His eyes were slightly lidded as he looked back at you with a shy smile.  
"Um, what I did...that was...correct?" Cas looked up from his lashes at you.  
"Amazing." You pulled him in for a slow and loving kiss, his hands moved to hold your back.  
"I had no idea that someone touching my wings would have that effect on me."  
"It was hot, also we're going to have to finish cleaning them later, which is going to take a lot longer than it should have if this is going to be the end result every time." You giggled, kissing Cas' cheek.  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
The two of you managed to separate from each other enough to get cleaned up before crawling back into bed. You knew that Cas' didn't sleep, but he opted to lay with you while you slept. You snuggled tightly into his side, your nose in the crook of his neck as you had an arm and leg draped over his body. His arm that was wrapped around your side was drawing idle circles across the small of your back. Neither of you had decided to dress and enjoyed the feel of each others naked bodies against each other.  
"Um, Cas?" You spoke up, lifting yourself onto your elbow to look at Cas.  
"Yes, (y/n)?"  
"What does this mean exactly?"  
"I thought his meant that we were now joined, was that an incorrect assumption?"  
"A couple?"  
"Yes."  
"I'd like that very much," you pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips before nestling back into his side, "we're also going to have to fix those lights." This evening definitely planned out way better than you had expected.


End file.
